1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to generally to a face-plate template, and more particularly to an adjustable face-plate template that includes a first and a second parallelogram structure having a simple locking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for cutting a face-plate recess in the longitudinal side wall of a door, so that it is in perfect alignment with the adjacent transverse hole provided for the door-lock assembly. The recess is generally rectangular in configuration, and must not only align with the adjacent hole provided for the door lock but also have the correct depth of cut so as to correspond to the thickness of the plate, as well as to the length and width.
Several types of templates for this purpose have been and are still being employed. However, these devices often have features that restrict their use with respect to certain types of doors. Also, these devices are complicated to operate, the alignment of the template itself being time-consuming because of the many adjustments required.